prkursfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieträning
= Medieträning = ”It’s always a risk to speak to he press,they are likley to report what you say” (Humpert H. Humphrey) Begreppet mediaträning är väldigt brett men syftar framförallt till att personer inom näringslivet och offentligheten skall få kunskap i att nå ut med sitt budskap. Samt kunna hantera olika situationer i media. Medieträningen har dock länge uppfattas och gör så än idag som något negativt då många tror det handlar om att lura samt dupera journalister (Lind & Lindahl Persson & Borgs, 2005:9-11). Medietärningen kan som Emelie Kvarnström skriver likans vid en skönhetsoperation. Vid en skönhetsoperation vill man ofta förbättra något men samtidigt bibehålla en naturlighet. Vid medieträning vill ofta personen som genomgår den att hen skall vara väl förberedd men än dock föra sig naturligt (Pallas & Strannegård, 2010:150-152). Att bli medietränad fyller inte enbart syftet att kunna freda sig och sina intressen vid en krissituation eller tuff intervju. Medieträning har även som avsikt att påvisa hur och när man ska uttala sig för att få en plats i mediebruset. Medieträningen brukar i praktiken bestå av att någon på en PR-byrå förklarar de teoretiskt grundläggande mekanismerna inom medielogik. För att sedan öva mer praktiskt på hur man får ut sitt önskade budskap, samt besvarar mer ”aggressiva” frågor vid en eventuell krissituation. (Pallas & Strannegård, 2010:152-158). Vissa personer inom näringslivet eller den offentligasektorn som kommer i kontakt med media tar således i vissa fall hjälp av medietränare. I Sverige finns i dagsläget en uppsjö av olika PR-byråer som tillhandahåller medieträning (Lind & Lindahl Persson & Borgs, 2005:17). Medieträningen har dock en viss mystik kring sig. De som genomgår den vill sällan proklamera med det, samt att de som tillhandahåller tjänsten inte vill avslöja kärnan i deras verksamhet (Pallas & Strannegård, 2010:152). För att bringa mer klarhet kring medieträningen kan Goffmans dramaturgiska begreppsapparat vara en vägledning. Kortfattat kan man förklara det som att Goffman menar att all social interaktion kan liknas vid en teater med framträdande, publik, skådespelare, de utomstående ''samt ''den bakre och främre regionen. Detta kan appliceras på själva mediaträningen där den fungerar som en slags generalrepetition i den bakre regionen inför framträdandet. Skådespelaren i detta fall är den som genomgått utbildningen och som sedan kommer att kunna använda sina kunskaper från generalrepetitionen i sitt framträdande ''i ''den främre regionen. Tanken är således att skådespelaren ''då ska vara så välförberedd att hen klart och tydligt kan leverera sitt budskap till ''publiken, som i detta fall är de som konsumerar media (Pallas & Strannegård, 2010:160-166). Många medietränare motsäger sig dock denna liknelse i det att de inte säljer något färdigt manus utan verktygen för att deras klienter ska kunna föra sig på ett naturlig och korrekt sätt i media (Pallas & Strannegård, 2010:164) För vidare läsning i ämnet medieträning The Media training bible, Brad Philips, 2013 Medieträning – En skola i att övertyga och skapa förtroende, Henrik Sjöström, 2009 Paulronge.se. En av sveriges mest framstående medietränare Referenser Lind, H & Lindahl Persson, J & Borgs, M (2005). ''Medietränad, ''Stockholm: Norstedts Akademiska Förlag Pallas, J & Strannegård, L (2010). ''Företag och medier, ''Malmö: Liber AB